Ways of Looking
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide; no escape from reality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Today and tomorrow are going to be the days I'll do last-minute updating on all my stories. I'll update like four or five times in two days...wow. If you're wondering when I have time to update everything, well I carry my iPod around EVERYWHERE and whenever I'm in the car full of boredom, I just write. So yeah. I'm REALLLLY hyper because my friends and I just spent enough money at Six Flags to keep it running for a couple of years...lol you know that 7up dumped on your hair really is tedious getting out? **

I had never been so exhausted in my life. It had to do with my lovely Mrs. Wedgewood keeping me up all night, running around from store to store doing her bidding. Or else she would call the authorities over my living with Grams. She forced me to get her vitamins, deposit some money into her bank account, massage her nasty feet, and get all get groceries for the next week. But after getting up at midnight, 3 am, and again at six, I was willing to fork over my first born child and promise my soul to the devil in exchange for an extra five hours of sleep.

When Grams shook me up at 6:30 like she always did, and I was getting dressed, I felt like I was still asleep. I nearly collapsed in my Corn Flakes. I could barely answer any of my test questions.

"Samantha? Samantha?" Mr. Dole said loudly, with me slowly drifting off during the history lesson.

"Yes? Um, are we on number four?" I said, lifting my head from the table.

"Rise and shine, Ms. Keyes. We've finished the entire work packet." A few kids snickered.

As you can see, my brain was beyond functioning at that point. So when Marissa reminded me of the first softball game of the tournament that day, I wanted to do anything but play it.

We arrived on the field and Heather delighted in my vulnerable state. She even abstained from snarky comments in order to keep me in a sleepy state. She was the pitcher in this game. She was actually doing pretty well; that is, until I came up to bat. Even though I was half awake, I saw that evil glint in her eye as she winded up the throw. And she threw it right at me.

I was in no position to defend myself. All I remember is hitting the ground.

Ouch.

**A/N: Suuuuuuuper short chapter. Just wanted to set the story up for the actual events in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt really foggy as I sat up out of the dust. Feeling my head, I was surprised it felt fine.

"Everyone, cool your tits, I'm okay," I said, brushing off my pants and THEN looking around. When I realized that no one was around me. Weird. How the hell did everyone leave so fast? And why'd they ditch me here when I had just hit my head?

I furrowed my brow and walked off the barren softball field. I headed toward the school, which looked like many people were surrounding. I spotted Marissa in her regular clothes, DEFINITELY not her softball uniform. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Marissa, what happened to the game? Where'd everyone go? How long was I out?"

Marissa gave me a weirded out face and tossed her hair, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never go to school games."

"C'mon, don't play that. Our softball tournament? Heather hit me in the head on purpose?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you're telling everyone, Samantha? Heather would NEVER do something like that."

She turned around, obviously looking for better company. I was freaked out. Who was this Marissa? Suddenly, a red batch of hair came barreling up to me. See, Heather racing up is enough to put me on the defensive, and I was just about to throw some punches when I saw she was HUGGING ME. Gross.

"Erm, Heather?" I stammered out.

"YAY! You're finally here! Why are you all covered in dirt?"

"I...was just at the softball field."

"I guess we could just rinse it out. But I have the perfect idea for us for Halloween!"

I choked, "Us?!"

"Of course! Me, you, Marissa, Dot, and Holly! I know they hate you, but I'm friends with both groups, and I was wondering if we could get along for at LEAST Halloween! Ok. So we can beeeeeee...the SPICE GIRLS!"

This was followed by ear-piercing squealing. I was thoroughly freaked out. But she had to continue.

"Okay, so Dot can be Baby Spice, since she's super cute and innocent, you can be Sporty Spice, since you're the only one on the softball team, I'm Ginger Spice, since I'm the only ginger here, Marissa can be Posh Spice, since she lives on the "right" side of town, and Holly can be Scary Spice, since nobody can dare mess with her!" Followed by another round of squealing. Fantastic.

For the sake of going with whatever world this was, I acted happy beyond measure. I was scared to my wit's end though. Was I crazy? Is it too late to turn myself into a mental hospital? Heather then dragged me to her house, and I realized with horror - that was Casey's home too. This was some sort of opposite world - would Casey hate me? He CAN'T. I don't know what I would do without him.

Nevertheless, Heather ran with me inside and we started planning Halloween on the kitchen table. I was still glancing now and then around for my...boyfriend? Could I call him that anymore? Because Heather is my FRIEND, and that's enough to make everyone question everything. But a few moments later, the doorknob turned and Casey sauntered in.

"Hey, Heather. Hey...Sammy."

His face paled a teensy bit, but I was the one that felt sick. Why did he look so distraught when he looked at me? I turned to Heather after he'd left and demanded an explanation.

"How could you not remember, Sammy? We didn't speak to each other for days after that. He asked you out a million times, and when you finally accepted, you made out with Douglas Trent the day after. You broke my brother's heart."

I mentally gasped. Never in a million years would I do anything to hurt him. That would hurt me. At that moment, I just wanted to run into his room, jump and pin him down, and beg for forgiveness.

But I didn't want to overwhelm him. I'd have to wait until Heather was gone. I couldn't concentrate after that, and when I walked home in the direction of the Senior Highrise, which I hoped was my home, all I could think about was Casey Acosta.

Luckily for me, I saw him walk into Maynard's. Before I had left Heather's, I heard her call to him and ask if he could pick up some groceries. I followed him and went into the same store.

"Hi, Casey."

His eyes flitted towards me, saw who I was, and flitted back to the display rack. He didn't glance my way as he responded with a hi. Shoot. Now what do I do? I don't know the entire story. Does he have a girlfriend? I would die if he had gotten over me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie out? Despicable Me 2?"

He turned to be with a baffled look. "Are you asking me out?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"It's not that, Sammy, I'm just...confused. Is this some sort of prank?"

I responded as quickly as possible. "NO. Of course not. I just feel...really terrible over what I did. You're such a sweet person. I wanted to try being on good terms again, is that ok?"

Casey looked torn. "I don't know, Sammy. I'm going to have to think." He walked out of Maynard's. I turned pink with embarrassment.

I HATE this damn alternate world. WHATEVER IT IS, I WANT OUT. I attempted to wake up. I hit myself on the head. I pinched myself repeatedly. Nothing seemed to work. All it got me were confused stares from observing customers. I dejectedly walked to the place where the Senior Highrise was, but instead I found a cute little house in its place. I cautiously walked inside, to find my mother, Lady Lana, cooking a homemade meal, with clothes on that she had previously referred to as "civilian wear".

I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

**A/N: What did you think? It's a new take on Sammy Keyes for sure. What would she do now that Casey's not pining for her? Tell me if you liked it or not, and if I should continue it or not.**

**COUNTDOWN TO THE KILLER CRUISE. SAMMY BETTER BE ON THE PHONE WITH CASEY THREE TIMES A DAY. AND THEN IT'S THE KISS GOODBYE. SHE BETTER NOT KISS CASEY GOODBYE OR ELSE I WILL SET FIRE TO THE BOOKSTORE AND DEMAND A REWRITE. SHE NEEDS TO KISS CASEY MANY**  
**TIMES. BUT NEVER GOODBYE. EVER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lana was reallllly creeping me out. Every single move she made was accompanied with a home-cooked meal and a smile. She looked like one of those Betty Crocker-stereotype mothers that you see on TV from the 50's. She even had a FLOWER PRINT APRON.

"Honey," she said, ruffling my hair, "eat a snack before you go to Heather's tonight. Every Halloween you stuff yourself with too much candy."

So it was October 31st in this...place. I cautiously picked up the bread, for fear that it was poisoned. Don't judge my suspicions. This experience is scarring, ok?

"Heather dropped off your costume, darling. I heard that you girls were going as the Spices! How cute!"

I guess I was just staring at her with my lips slightly parted and a weird expression, so she told me that I should get changed and head over to Heather's. When I saw my costume, my jaw dropped open. It was the sluttiest athletic girl costume I had ever seen. The shorts might as well have been underwear, and it came with a high-cut workout bra/shirt and a ponytail holder. And high heels.

I ditched the shorts and unwillingly slipped the shirt and shoes on. I threw on a pair of jean shorts from my closet instead. Then I went over to Heather's house, and found I was the first to arrive. As in, literally the first person to arrive. Heather wasn't even home yet. Who I found was Casey, eating a bowl of cereal on the couch and watching Psych. He looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. I gave him a small smile and wave. He turned off the TV to be polite and I sat down on the couch tentatively.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. Was I seriously just about to tell him my situation? I really wanted, no, NEEDED, to tell someone. I felt so helpless and alone in this place. Marissa was clearly not going to be my rock and no matter how close Heather and I were, I wasn't going to trust her. I started speaking super fast and quietly.

"Casey, I know you might not believe this, but today I went to a softball game and was knocked out by your sister. When I woke up, my life was turned completely upside down, with nothing right."

I then poured out my entire ordeal to him, not leaving anything out. When I was finished, he sank back into the cushions and closed his eyes thoughtfully. Finally he opened his mouth, and I held my breath.

"Sammy, is this some sort of prank? I'm not calling you a liar, but you have to understand that this makes no sense."

"It honestly doesn't to me either. But I swear, I did and would never do anything to hurt you. Please, please, please believe me."

He opened his mouth to disagree with me again. This was just too crazy for him to believe. So I shut him up and kissed him.

I could tell he was super surprised. But sort of in a pleasant way. We remained kissing for a few moments until he pulled away and stared at me. He admitted that he still had feelings for me. Finally, one thing to go right in this stupid world. I was about to hug him when Heather entered the room. Thank goodness she was texting and didn't look up long enough to see us. So I hurried up off the couch and greeted her. She took her eyes off her phone.

"Oh hey Sammy! That costume looks AMAZING on you! One sec, I have to change."

Wow. I thought MY costume was skimpy. Heather emerged from her room in a strapless, body fitting dress that came to her mid thigh. Her red hair had blonde streaks in it and her dress had a British flag on it. I forced a smile and complimented her regardless. We started catching up on school gossip (ugh) while getting out our bags to hold candy in.

"To be honest," Heather said as she handed me a sack, "Marissa is sooooooo getting on my nerves lately. She actually thinks she has a chance with Danny Urbanski."

I didn't know how to respond.

"You know what you and I are going to do at the Halloween party tonight, Sammy?"

"What?" I asked, now genuinely curious.

"We're going to give Little Miss Posh Spice a taste of her own medicine. We're going to expose her crush in front of everybody at the dance tonight after we go Trick or Treating!"

I stammered. Marissa hates me but Heather is my friend. "Friend". Who do I support? "How are you going to get your hands on the microphone."

"Easy. The DJ always takes a break for 15 minutes at 9. We can grab the mic and shout it to the world! That'll teach her for going after someone whom she clearly can't have."

Huh. I was completely wrong about this "nice" Heather. I should've known.

"Fun," I said, smirking (I hoped looked like it) evilly.

The doorbell rang.

"Ooh! Time for our...friends. Remember, Sammy, don't you DARE give away anything to Marissa while we're Trick or Treating. She still has to think we're friends."

"Right," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Heather opened the door wide and greeted Marissa, Dot, and Holly with a smile so sugary that it gave me a cavity. We headed out looking for candy, and obtained a decent haul before coming back to prep for the school-hosted dance. But nothing could get me to stop contemplating whose side I should be on.

* * *

At the dance when Marissa announced she was going to use the restroom, I hopped up and followed her. I caught her before she walked into the stall.

"Marissa, there's something I need to tell you that you can't tell anybody."

She regarded me strangely, because I don't think we had ever confided deep secrets with each other. She glanced at the bathroom, and then glanced back at me with an exasperated look.

"Ok what? FAST, please. I have to piss."

"Today when I was getting ready for Trick or Treating with Heather, she told me you have a crush on Danny."

Marissa turned crimson and narrowed her eyes. "How did she find that out?"

"I don't know. But she did say that at 9, she was going to tell the entire school because you were getting on her nerves."

Marissa gasped and stepped back.  
"That BITCH," she said over and over. "So what are we going to do about it?"

I was taken aback. Marissa wanted my help in this plan? I stammered, trying to think of what to do. Was I going to get back at Heather, even though she didn't technically hate me here? But hey, anyone who tries to mess with Marissa, no matter what world, is worth getting revenge on.

"Is the art supply closet still open?" I suggested.

We went around the corner and checked. It was open, but that meant someone could come back any second. We had to work fast. I took a bucket of paint and feathers and ripped the packaging open. Footsteps came down the hall, so we turned off the lights and stuck back to the bathroom without any potential observers would see us.

"Ok, Marissa, when she gets onstage, I'll dump the paint and you dump the feathers afterward, got it?"

"Yeah, sure. But why would Heather DO that to me? Doesn't she know that I need the Danny thing to be kept secret? What kind of friend does that?"

"I don't know. She sounds unpredictable. But it looks like nothing's going to stop her unless we do it ourselves."

We crept back into the gym just as the clock struck nine. Heather was on the side of the stage as the DJ stepped off for a break. She strutted onstage and grabbed the mic. Marissa and I snuck up behind her.

"Awww, isn't this SUCH a sweet party," she began, "I guess sweetness is in the air. SPEAKING of sweetness, I wanted to take this time to - "

"NOW!" I screeched, and threw the red paint on her to match her ginger hair. Marissa was so nervous that she barely got any feathers on her, but it was the same amount of humiliation.

Everyone started cracking up and taking pictures. Heather was whipping around, flinging paint everywhere, trying to see who assaulted her. She couldn't exactly see anything because of the thick paint dripping down her face. I'll admit that I took out my camera and snapped a picture. Hey, this is the girl that jammed my rear with a pin and spread so many nasty rumors.

I couldn't breathe because of my laughing. Not just hardy har hars, I was doubled over and spazzing on the ground. So it wasn't a surprise that I slipped off of the stage in my incompetent high heels. I lost consciousness again.

* * *

When I woke up, people were surrounding me as I slowly opened my eyes. My head seriously hurt. I saw and felt Marissa helping me up. MY Marissa. Thank goodness. She helped me up and carried me off the field.

"Sammy, Heather got suspended from the game for chucking the ball at you."

"Marissa...what the heck...I just had the craziest dream..."

"Sammy, don't worry. You were unconscious. Thank goodness your bump isn't that red! You need to get home and rest. Call Grams."

I sighed and went over to my bag. I slipped out my phone, and the first thing I saw made me almost faint again. My jaw dropped.

It was a picture of Heather, dripping with red paint.

**The End**


End file.
